Blue Christmas
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah arrives home to an empty house. A Christmas gift to my wonderful Laby readers.


Disclaimer: In no way do I own anything from _Labyrinth_.

* * *

**Blue Christmas**

Outside the falling snow covered the world in a blanket of white. The glass fogged up from her breath. Outside couldn't be any warmer than the inside of the house. They had forgotten. Now, Sarah Williams stood in an empty cold house.

How could they have forgotten she was coming home? She had even called two days ago to remind them, but here she was, with no sign of them. Not even note explaining anything. Some Christmas this was turning out to be.

Sarah headed up, carrying her single bag, to her old room. It was beginning to feel like ever since she had left for school they were pushing her away. About a month ago, she had been home, but her father and Irene didn't act happy to see her, while Toby couldn't get enough of his big sister. She froze as she stood in the door, tears threatened to fall. Irene had changed her room. Nothing remained of hers. It was as if she had never lived here.

Dropping her bag by the door, Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge. She fought back the tears even harder. There wasn't any point in coming home anymore. Well, this house hadn't been home for a while, but she couldn't go there. Glancing at the clock, she so happy she had stopped at the store before reaching the house. More than likely there wouldn't be much food in the kitchen.

Sighing, she glanced out the window. She could call her friends, but there was something, no a someone, in the way. After their last visit, Hoggle had sent her note saying **He **had warned them not to visit her again. It didn't matter how much she needed them now. Sarah refused to give **Him **cause to harm her friends.

Sarah slowly stood up and looked out at the branch just outside her window. Sitting on a snow covered branch was a snow covered owl. What the hell? A normal owl would be somewhere a lot warmer, but she had a feeling this wasn't a normal owl. Why was he here? Was he watching to see how horrible her life was? Or was that secret dream real? Well, either way, with it being Christmas, she couldn't let him stay out in the cold. She reached for the latch on the window and slowly opened it wide.

"I don't know why you're here, but I can't have you out in the cold. Although it's not much better inside."

The owl looked at her tilting its head. It flapped its wings causing the snow covering it to flutter off its feather before jumping off the branch gliding into her room. Once it was inside, Sarah closed and latched the window closed. There was a popping sound just before she turned to face **Him**.

Standing with his back to her, in the middle of the room, in all his kingly glory was the Goblin King. Slowly he turned to face her.

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah slowly stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you here?"

He smirked at her slightly. "Do I really need to answer that?" He glanced around the room. "All alone, Sarah?"

"That's none of your business. Now, what are you doing here? I haven't said the words or anything close to them."

Slowly, he moved towards her. "You didn't call your friends to come the holiday with you, since it's clear your family isn't here?"

"That's cause of you. You warned them against coming."

He stood in front of her looking into her face. "Because you are always coming them, and not me."

"Why would I call you?" She hoped he didn't know.

Sighing, he moved away from her. Your family is pushing you away. You're calling your friends more and more, and yet the one person could, can, give you the very thing you wish most, you won't call." He gestured around him. "Sarah, this can't be what you want."

"How would you know what I want? I don't remember talking to you about any of this?"

Flicking his wrist, he conjured a familiar crystal orb. "I know your dreams remember. This time I offer them with no strings attached. I refuse to see you in pain anymore."

"I'm perfectly happy, thank you."

Still holding the orb, he moved towards her again. "Sarah, I know that you're lying. Your friends are worried, but I know more than they do. You are not happy. Your so called family is slowly killing you. The one time you can finally come home from school; they aren't here. They've even taken you out of your room."

"So what? Why is anything about my life your business?' She tired to steel herself from crying. She had no idea where they were.

He held the orb out to her. "I know that do have people who love you and have always come when called, or have watched from outside as you were in pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Over the years, I've sat in many trees watching you, wishing I could something to help you, but because of what you said, I couldn't."

"What are you talking about? Why the hell have you been watching me?"

He sighed. "Sarah, think what did no one know?"

Her eyes grew wide. "You love me? You don't, didn't even know me?"

"I know you better than you think, Sarah. I've been waiting a long time for you."

"Why are you here now?

"Toby."

She glared at him. "You stay away from him. I ran that damn Labyrinth to save him."

"He wished himself away."

"What!? I don't believe you."

"He also wished that his sister come with him, but because of the last time you were in my kingdom, I can't just take you. I have to offer your dreams to you again."

"What happens if I don't take them?"

"You'll forget Toby. It'll be like he never existed."

Slowly the tears began to fall.

The Goblin King moved closer to her. "I'll give all the time you need, but I can't leave you here alone."

She looked at the crystal orb. "What exactly did those words you were saying at the mean?"

"I was asking you to marry me, but I'm happy you turned me down then."

"I couldn't let Toby be punished cause of me."

"I wasn't going to turn him into a goblin, Sarah. I was actually thinking of taking him myself, and raising him as my son, if you hadn't said the words. But even if you hadn't said the words, I wouldn't have sent you back here. It almost killed me do it."

"So are you asking me again, but just saying it's my dreams?"

"Sarah, I'm offering you a chance to leave this world. You're not happy here. I won't push you for anything more, until you're settled."

Sarah glanced at her bag at the door. Almost everything she owned was in that bag. With Toby gone, there would be nothing for her here. Everything was in his kingdom, just as he said.

"I need an answer, Sarah. It's almost midnight, and we're running out of time."

"Why should I even trust you?"

"I've ever out right lied you. Tricked you, yes."

"I don't have a choice.". She sounded so disheartened.

"You do have a choice. I'm leaving this all to you, Sarah.". He gently placed the hand not holding the crystal on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "There is no choice. I refuse to leave Tony."

"You need to be sure, Sarah. Once you make your decision, there is no turning back."

Sarah nodded as he raised the crystal towards her.. She looked at the crystal. Did he know more than he was saying?

"I figured that.". She took a deep breath. "Let me grab my bag, and I'll be ready."

She moved past him and grabbed the bag by the door. She then walked back to him. "Ready."

He nodded tossing the crystal into the air. With a gentle breeze, the Goblin King and Sarah were transported to his kingdom.

It was as he said. She was surrounded by those who loved her. After a few years of living in the Goblin Kingdom, Sarah because its queen and soon a family of her own. There were a few times she thought about her own life, but those thoughts would vanish thanks to her new one.

* * *

My lovely readers,

This turned out different than I had originally planned, but I felt it was nice after Dark Jareth a few months back. So this along with me soon uploading stories to Wattpad dot com; this is my Christmas gift to you guys, my Laby readers. Thanks for the support over the last year. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Visit my blog for updates. I'm hoping to have Chapter 30 of _Unknowing Queen _up by the end of the month. It depends on how things are going in my life.

So review if you please.

Love and thanks,

CL


End file.
